wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Goldust
Patrick Dustin Runnels (nacido el 11 de abril de 1969) es un luchador profesional estadounidense más conocido por su nombre artístico Dustin Rhodes o Goldust que trabaja actualmente en la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), luchando en su marca RAW. Runnels también ha luchado para Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) con el nombre de Black Reign y en la World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Es el hijo de Dusty Rhodes y medio hermano de Cody Rhodes. Vida personal Dustin estaba casado con Terri Runnels en 1992 y juntos tienen una hija de nombre Dakota, que nació el 14 de febrero de 1994. Dustin yTerri se divorciaron, después de un período de siete años de matrimonio en 1999. Dustin y su novia, Milena se casaron el 20 de diciembre, 2002.En el WWE Salón de la Fama ceremonia de inducción el 31 de marzo de 2007 dijo "Toda mi vida he querido ser como mi papá". Carrera National Wrestling Alliance (1988) Rhodes recibió su primera oportunidad en la National Wrestling Alliance en diciembre de 1988, donde luchó como Dustin Rhodes y formó un equipo con Kendall Windham con el nombre de Broncos de Texas. Rhodes posteriormente formó un equipo con Jaison Royers, con el dúo ganador del FCW Tag Team Championship. World Wrestling Federation (1990-1991) Rhodes debutó en la World Wrestling Federation a finales de 1990 bajo el nombre de Dustin Rhodes. En diciembre de 1990, Rhodes derrotó a Ted DiBiase en una televisión de diez minutos desafío partido. El 19 de enero de 1991 en el Royal Rumble, Rhodes y su padre Dusty perdieron ante Ted DiBiase y Virgilio en un combate por parejas. World Championship Wrestling (1991-1995) En febrero de 1991, Rhodes se unió a la World Championship Wrestling bajo el nombre de "El Natural" Dustin Rhodes. Tuvo un feudo con Larry Zbyszko hasta abril de 1991, cuando se negó a unirse a Alexandra York York de la Fundación, comenzando así un feudo con la Fundación Terrence Taylor. En octubre de 1992, Rhodes y Barry Windham ganaron el WCW Tag Team Championship. Un mes más tarde, convertido en Windham Rodas, el inicio de un feudo. En enero de 1993, Rhodes ganó el WCW United States Heavyweight Championship. En el mismo mes, comenzó un largo feudo con Rick Rude, que duró hasta agosto. Rhodes perdió el título de impresionante Steve Austin en diciembre de 1993. En marzo de 1994, Rhodes comenzó pugna con Bunkhouse Buck y el Coronel Robert Parker. Después de Parker presentó Arn Anderson y Terry Funk como adversarios de Runnels, Runnels respondió por lo que su padre, un antiguo enemigo de la Funk, a la WCW. En diciembre de 1994, Parker presentó otro oponente de Rhodes, Blacktop Bully. En marzo de 1995, Rhodes y Blacktop Bully lucharon en el king of the Road match en el ppv No sancionado en 1995, , fueron despedidos como resultado de esto. World Wrestling Federation (1995-1999) thumb|Rhodes como Goldust en 1996 En septiembre de 1995, Rhodes regresó a la WWF, lucha en el marco del anillo nombre Goldust. Goldust El personaje fue retratado como obsesionado con películas y oro. Como Goldust, Runnels luchó y ganó en su debut-ring partido el 22 de octubre de 1995 contra Marty en Jannetty a su casa en Canadá. Runnels luchó en primer lugar en un traje dorado y blanco, y más tarde con uno negro y dorado, mientras que vestían overol blanco / negro y oro frente a la pintura y una peluca rubia platino en su corto cabello rubio platino, con su aparición como modelo después de un Premio de la Academia. Goldust utilizan tácticas de guerra psicológica, como buscando a sus oponentes, expresando su afecto hacia ellas, sexual y sugerente entrega de las entrevistas. Goldust inicialmente feudo con Razor Ramon, envió mensajes lascivos a lo largo fines de 1995. El feudo culminó en el Royal Rumble el 21 de enero de 1996, donde derrotó a Goldust por el Campeonato Intercontinental de Razor debido a la injerencia externa de la 1-2-3 Kid. Este partido también marcó el debut de su valet, Marlena, representada por su entonces esposa Terri. Marlena Sábado en primera fila en una silla del director y aconsejó Goldust, mientras que fumar puros. Una revancha programada entre Goldust y Ramón en WrestleMania XII fue cancelada después de Ramón fue suspendido, con Goldust en lugar de lucha y de perder con Roddy Piper en un pelea no titular. Goldust defendió su Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWe en combates con Savio Vega y, en última instancia Guerrero antes de perder a Ahmed Johnson el 23 de junio de 1996. En agosto de 1996, Goldust brevemente obtuvo el control sobre la humanidad y feuded con el Undertaker. Su atención pronto se dirigió a Marc Mero y Sable de su esposa. Goldust y Marlena trató de Sable a unirse a su equipo, pero Mero ganó la enemistad y mantenido por su su lado. En mayo de 1997, Goldust reveló su identidad como Dustin Runnels, el hijo de Dusty Rhodes. En el verano y el otoño de ese año, se unió a otros luchadores EE.UU. en su conflicto con la Fundación Hart, en particular pugna con Brian Pillman, a quien perdió los servicios de Marlena de treinta días. En noviembre de 1997, se desvinculó de Goldust Marlena y se negó a cooperar con su equipo Survivor Series. Esto llevó a un feudo con Vader y la aparición de El Artista antes conocido como Goldust (una referencia al Príncipe), gestionado por Luna Vachon. Comenzó imitando diversas celebridades y compañeros luchadores parodia con personajes como "Chynadust", "Polvo Lovedust", "Dustydust", "Hunterdust", "Flashdust", "Marilyn Mansondust", "Sabledust", y "Vaderdust". 2 En mayo de 1998, Rodas quemaron su overol Goldust en la televisión, con lo que la división con Luna Vachon, y predicó la buena vida, finalmente involucrarse con Marlena (ahora conocido como Terri Runnels), una vez más. Él feudo con Val Venis, que afirmó haber impregnado Terri. Después de pasar varios meses en alusión a "su regreso", Goldust reprized su original truco en octubre de 1998 y comenzó pugna con Jeff Jarrett sobre las atenciones de su gerente, Debra. A principios de 1999, Goldust feuded con Al nieve a robar Jefe, Al nieve de la "mascota", y con The Blue Meanie, que recientemente había cambiado el nombre a sí mismo "Bluedust" y adoptó muchas de Goldust del manierismo. Después de Goldust derrotó Bluedust en St Masacre del Día de San Valentín, Bluedust se convirtió en aprendiz de Goldust. Después de Ryan Shamrock Goldust se convirtió en el valet, Bluedust Shamrock y comenzó compitiendo por la atención de Goldust. En el mismo período de tiempo, Goldust WWF ganó el Campeonato Intercontinental de la carretera Dogg y, a continuación, perdió a El Padrino dos semanas más tarde. A lo largo de 1999, viñetas con imágenes de cámara oculta de luchadores comenzó a transmitirse en televisión WWF. Las viñetas fueron originalmente denominado GDTV (Goldust Television), con la intención de revelar finalmente Goldust como la persona detrás de ellos, pero se GTV rebautizado después de Rodas solicitó y obtuvo una liberación de su contrato de WWF . World Championship Westling (1999-2001) thumb|Rhodes como Goldust Rhodes regresó a WCW en 1999, filmando varias viñetas para un fantástico, la cara pintada personaje llamado Siete. El personaje se retiró después de Turner Normas y Prácticas expresaron su preocupación de que pudiera ser mal interpretado como un secuestrador de niños. Al regresar a la televisión WCW, Rodas quitado su disfraz y emitido una entrevista en la que se burlaran de trucos poco realista. Rodas comenzó la lucha como "La Pesadilla Americana" Dustin Rhodes, con su apodo de una referencia a su apodo del padre, "El Sueño Americano". Rodas feuded con Jeff Jarrett y Terry Funk, antes de ser suspendido en 2000 debido a una aparición en la WCW Live! Programa de radio de Internet en el que criticó WCW escritor Vince Russo, llamándolo un "cortado enano-off" y un "idiota". Regresó a WCW televisión en febrero de 2001, ayudando a su padre en su feudo con Jarrett y Ric Flair. En marzo de 2001, WCW fue comprada por la Federación Mundial de Lucha Libre, con la WWF descuidar a adquirir Runnels contrato. En julio de 2001, Runnels comenzó la lucha de su padre recién creado Campeonato de Lucha Libre Turnbuckle promoción, ganar el TCW Heavyweight Championship. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2003) Rhodes regresó a la WWF el 20 de enero de 2002 como Goldust, participando en el Royal Rumble en el lugar 2, siendo eliminado por The Undertaker. Mantuvo un feudo con Rob Van Dam, logrando el WWF Hardcore Championship nueve veces. Cuando la WWF pasó a llamarse World Wrestling Entertainment y se produjo la división de marcas, Goldust fue asignado a la marca RAW, donde formó un equipo con Booker T. El dúo participa en numerosas viñetas cómicas, en una ocasión acoger un segmento titulado Booker T y Goldust en el cine y los comentarios negativos de El Rey Escorpión, una película protagonizada por The Rock. En mayo de 2002, Booker fue motivado a ser parte de la NWO, pero fue rechazada. En junio de 2002, Booker T se va del grupo por Shawn Michaels, provocando un feudo entre la NWO y Booker T y Goldust. Ambos luchadores participaron como equipo en búsqueda del World Tag Team Championship en Armageddon 2002, ganándolo, antes de su separación amistosamente en enero de 2003. Tras la disolución del equipo, Rodas desarrollado un nuevo artilugio lo cual contrajo una tartamudean y el síndrome de Tourette al recibir una descarga eléctrica de una caja de conexiones durante un ataque a manos del entonces heel, Batista y Randy Orton. Rhodes apareció esporádicamente en lo sucesivo, formando un equipo con Lance Storm en agosto de 2003, que duraría poco tiempo. Fue puesto en libertad en diciembre de 2003 tras un período de inactividad. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2004-2005) El 4 de febrero de 2004, debutó en Total Nonstop Acción de Lucha Libre como "Lonestar" Dustin Rhodes, desafiante, sin éxito, Jeff Jarrett para la NWA World Heavyweight Championship. El 18 de febrero, Runnels y The Lion derrotaron a Kevin Northcutt y leyenda en una etiqueta de equipo de combate. El 7 de marzo, en el Yokohama Arena de Yokohama, Japón, que, como la lucha Dusty Rhodes, Jr, asociado con su padre y perdió a Satoshi Kojima y Shinjiro Otani Hustle durante un evento. En diciembre de 2004, regresó a Total Nonstop Acción de Lucha Libre, una vez más la lucha libre como Dustin Rhodes. Él feuded con Raven, Kid Kash y Bobby Roode durante su tiempo allí. TNA Su contrato expiró en abril de 2005, y que optó por no renovarlo, dejando TNA. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2006) Rhodes volvió a World Wrestling Entertainment el 31 de octubre de 2005, como Goldust, atacando ahora una cara, a lo largo de Batista con Vader. En Tabú martes, Goldust y Vader, sin éxito, interfirió en un combate entre Batista y Jonathan cochero en nombre del cochero. Este talón plazo, sin embargo, sólo duró dos noches. Uno de RAW y en un tabú martes. En enero de 2006, Rodas tomó parte en el Royal Rumble. Posteriormente fue asignado una vez más a la marca RAW, donde siguió como una cara y formó un equipo con etiqueta entonces Babyface, Snitsky. El equipo tuvo un feudo con Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch Goldust hasta que fue liberado de su contrato de WWE el 14 de junio de 2006 para no mostrar un aspecto previsto. El 31 de marzo de 2007, Dustin y su hermano Cody empujo a su padre en la WWE Salón de la Fama. All Japan Pro Wrestling (2007) El 28 de enero de 2007, se anunció que parece Rhodes en el 17 de febrero de 2007 All Japan Pro Wrestling muestran en el Ryogoku Kokugikan en Tokio. El 15 de febrero, Rhodes, identificado como Dustin de oro, apareció en primera fila durante un partido El Gran Muta, lo que resulta en una reyerta entre Rhodes y The Great Muta. El 17 de febrero, Rhodes y Jinsei Shinzaki fueron derrotados por Muta y Yoshihiro Tajiri en un combate por parejas. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2007-2008) El 15 de julio de 2007, Dustin Rhodes regresó a Total Nonstop Action Wrestling en Victoria Road y alineados con el propio Christian por ayudar a su derrota "Wildcat" Chris Harris. En una entrevista en TNA on Impact!, llevada a cabo por Mike Tenay, Rodas examinó las acusaciones de tener una doble personalidad y declaró que iba a abrazar y dejar a cabo. TNA presenta la entrevista como una ruptura emocional por parte de Rodas. El 12 de agosto en el duro Justicia, Rodas debutó su nuevo anillo de nombre, Reino Negro, y un "nuevo, más oscuro y extraño aspecto". En Duro de Justicia, Chris Harris derrotó Negro Reino a través de DQ. La próxima semana, el artilugio se exploró aún más, diciendo constantemente que Rodas se alterna entre la cara "Dustin Rhodes" y talón "Reino Negro". Fue en determinada por la gloria en un monstruo de la bola de partido contra Rhino, Abismo, y Raven. Abismo reinado desafiado a una "tienda de los horrores" en el partido perdido y Génesis. En Génesis, del Reino nuevo socio, Rellik hizo su debut, atacando abismo. En Turning Point, Negro y Reino Rellik perdido a abismo y Raven en un Match de 10000 tachuelas. Originalmente, este partido se firmó a ser abismo y Rhino vs Rellik y Negro Reino, pero, debido a una lesión, Rhino fue sustituido por Raven para este partido. En Tna On Impact, ayudó a Rellik y juntos golpearon a Kaz. Más tarde la misma noche, se presentó para una entrevista, como Dustin Rhodes, sin su Reino Negro maquillaje y declaró que su " ego" ha sido para atemorizar a él desde cuando era un niño. Su entrevista fue interrumpida por el furioso Kaz. Comenzó con Rellik una pugna con Eric Young y su nuevo ayudante Super Eric. Después de 3 meses de no aparece en la televisión del Reino Negro perfil fue retirado de la lista de TNA y la página que ha sido puesta en libertad de la empresa con la posibilidad de regresar en el futuro. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008- Presente) El 6 de octubre de 2008 se anunció que Goldust sería una de las opciones para luchar Santino Marella en Cyber Sunday por el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE, siendo elegido The Honky Tonk Man por muy poca diferencia en los votos. Más adelante, firmó un contrato con la WWE, quedándose en RAW. Su lucha "oficial" de regreso fue el 24 de noviembre de 2008 en RAW, donde derrotó a Santino Marella. Ya comenzado 2009 Goldust formo pareja con Melina contra Beth Phoenix y Santino Marella donde finalmente ganaron. Lucho en Royal Rumble 2009, participando en el Royal Rumble match como el nº 17, pero fue eliminado minutos despues , por su hermano Cody Rhodes. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Blackout'' (Kneel out facebuster) - TNA **''Schizophrenic'' (Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging neckbreaker) **''Curtain Call'' (Lifting falling reverse DDT, suplex slam - 1998-1999 or a scoop lift dropped into hangman's neckbreaker - 2002-2003) **''Golden Globes'' / Shattered Dreams (Corner low blow kick) **''Director's Cut'' / Shock Treatment (Snap scoop powerslam pin) **''Lonestar State of Mind'' (Lifting falling reverse DDT) **'Snap scoop powerslam pin' **'One-handed bulldog' - TNA; Used as a regular move in WCW *'Movimientos de firma **''Oscar Treatment (Mat slam) **''Butt Bump'' (Hip attack) **Hangman's neckbreaker **Running stunner **Uppercut **Straight jacket choke **Bronco buster **Inverted atomic drop **Running one-handed bulldog **Uppercut *'Objetos ilegales característicos' **''Darkness Falls'' (Spike-tipped cane) **Misty the Rat *'Managers' **Bluedust **Dusty Rhodes **Terri Runnels **Ryan Shamrock **Luna Vachon **James Mitchell *'Apodos' **The Natural (WCW; 1991-1995) **The Bizarre One (WWF; 1995-1999,2002) **The American Nightmare (WCW; 1999) **The Lone Star (WCW and TCW; 2001) **The Prince of Perversion / The Prince of Perv (WWE) *'Tema musical' **"The Natural" (WCW) - WCW production theme **"Gold-Lust" (WWF/E) - Jim Johnston **"Black Reign Theme" (TNA) - Dale Oliver Campeonatos y logros *'American Combat Wrestling' **ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Coastal Championship Wrestling **CCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'NWA Florida' **FCW Heavyweight Champion (1 vez)Florida Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **FCW Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Mike GrahamFlorida Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1991) *'Turnbuckle Championship Wrestling''' **TCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (2 veces)NWA/WCW United States Heavyweight Title hisory At wrestling-titles.com **WCW World Six-Man Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Big Josh y Tom ZenkWCW World 6-Man Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WCW World Tag Team Champion (2 veces) - con Ricky Steamboat y Barry Windhamhttp://www.wrestling-titles.com/us/fl/fl-t.html WCW World Tag Team Title history] At wrestling-titles.com *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **WWF Hardcore Champion (9 veces)WWF/WWE Hardcore Title history At wrestling-titles.com **WWF Intercontinental Champion (3 veces)WWF/WWE Intercontinental Heavyweight Title history At wrestling-titles.com **World Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Booker TWWWF/WWF/WWE World Tag Team Title history At wrestling-titles.com *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **5 Star Match (1992) with Nikita Koloff, Sting, Ricky Steamboat, and Barry Windham vs. Rick Rude, Steve Austin, Arn Anderson, & Larry Zbyszko vs. (17 de mayo WarGames match, WrestleWar) **Most Improved (1991) **Rookie of the Year (1989) **Worst Gimmick (1995, 2007) **Most Embarrassing Wrestler (1997) Referencias Enlaces externos *WWE Alumni Profile *